Wideband high-dimensional antenna arrays are expected to play a key role in future wireless systems. Due to narrow beamwidths, phased array/beamforming methods are the natural choice for design and analysis of high-dimensional multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) systems. However, these methods are based on a narrowband assumption that is violated as the bandwidth and array dimension increase.